Andrea Wilson
by femmebelle
Summary: I've been thinking on re-writing the whole thing; as I read again & again I just think it's all too cheesy and rushed :P But right now, I will be focusing on my second story: I believe, and probably I will post a couple more if I desire. Thx.
1. Whoa, wait, who are you?

_**A/N:**__ So um yeah this is my first uploaded fanfic story, not the first one I write, but the first one I upload, so I hope you like it =D_

_Oh and the first TSL On Deck story_

_& I added a new character to the series,_

_who will be a love interest for one of the twins_

_Guess you know who? Read to find out!_

_It's kinda sad __the first Chapter (I cried a little by just writing it!)_

_8__ pages of chapter one (on . using Arial 12 with line spacing: 1, not two ) but I had to use lin2 spacing two, because to upload you need to have that;_

_Anyways!!!; __**Please R&R!!**_

**Whoa wait?! Who are you?**

_**Third person POV:**_

Two weeks and a half have passed on since the first day of school at Seven Seas High on the S.S. Tipton. The twins had no idea that they were in for a surprise, neither for Bailey, London or Woody, they weren't going to have much of a surprise, and it was more of the twin's expectations that were in for the next five minutes.

The boat had stopped at Los Angeles, to introduce new passengers to the ship and to load off other passengers, which had been waiting for L.A. as their destination. Because the ship was stopping for only about an hour or less, to refuel, load and unload passengers; the students were not allowed to leave the ship to explore.

Docking at L.A. meant a busy day, which meant that Mr. Moseby was far to busy and not aware of a sixteen year old girl that checked in as a student (although two and half weeks late), was a familiar face to him, she didn't even notice him either, she just focused on finally getting aboard this ship/school so that she could continue with her studies, as well as exploring & traveling the history of the world, which sounded magnificent to her.

The group was enjoying a Banana-Fo-Fana smoothie, all five of them sitting on a stool on the countertop of the bar in the Sky-Deck, while exchanging a normal day conversation of "what's up?!".

Miss Tutwiler led a student down the sky blue stairs, introducing her to the Sky-Deck, while helping with her somehow heavy luggage and explaining school things and some main rules. She listened and kept attention at what she was saying, but also couldn't get the thought and excitement out of her head: _"I'm here. I'm actually here. I can't believe it. But it's true. Oh wow!"._

Once they were down the stairs on floor again Miss Tutwiler and Andrea let go carefully of the luggage, letting it drop to the floor. They rested their shoulders, arms and hands a bit. An employee came to the red headed teacher and told her some things from the student's arrangement while they talked their important business; Andrea looked around the Sky-Deck. Lounge chairs, a smoothie bar, hot-tub, the place where the "towel guy" works at. She figured that when she saw an employee walk in the round booth, pick some towels and give it too some passengers lying back on the beach lounge chairs. _"Cool" _She thought, _"This is definitely a place where I am going to chill out, especially 'cause there is a smoothie bar! Yum! Where ever there is food, I'm in! Speaking of food… I'm getting kinda hungry… No! I barely got on this ship and I'm already thinking of food. Well, I I'll have to deal with this later" _She sighed. Taking a deep breath, full of the fresh ocean smell, she started walking around the deck, then she headed for the west side of the deck and leaned on the fence and stared at the Pacific Ocean for ten seconds and looked back again staring at what people were doing on the Sky-Deck, getting an idea of what to do in her free time, but quickly got distracted by the faces of two blonde twin looking boys, sipping down a yummy looking smoothie next to a familiar asian looking girl and two other people that appeared to be the two guys friends; _"Oh my gosh! It can't be… But what if it is? They look so freaking alike like Zack and Cody!" _She stared like three more seconds: _"Holy… Oh my God! It is them! I got to go say hi and talk to them" _She looked back at Miss Tutwiler, The teacher saw her glimpsing at her and said:

-Miss Wilson, could you wait a few more minutes, I have to go assist somewhere, but an employee will come here soon for you, please stay here on the Sky-Deck-

Andrea smiled and nodded. She saw Miss Tutwiler leave along with the employee to who knows where in the ship. She then looked back at the deck and her smile faded away, she let go of the fence, quickly glimpsed back at the ocean and then started shyly walking to the smoothie bar. She felt her heart pounding aggressively on her chest. She didn't know how the twins would react, but she had to do it, nervously approaching with slow steps she came to where the Zack and Cody were.

**Meanwhile ****on the smoothie bar:**

(They were all sitting in this order, from left to right: Cody, Zack, Bailey, Woody and London on the other corner).

-Hey, looks like we've got another hot passenger- said Zack glaring over at Andrea.

-The bad thing about the passengers is that they are only here for a short period of time- said Woody

-True. But, that means that when one leaves another one comes- Zack said

Woody thought for a while about his comment and then reasoned:

-Which means more girls, instead of having one or two for the whole year if she's a student! - Woody exclaimed

-Exactly! - Zack responded

Bailey rolled her eyes, and London was too busy putting on makeup, but she was still paying attention.

-Guys, if it were a passenger, Miss Tutwiler wouldn't be with her- Cody pointed out.

-Which means she is a student- Bailey agreed.

-Right! - Cody said, as if somebody finally understood his point.

-That is also true. But because you say she is a student, there is no more space, and she is going to be sleeping at "mua's"- Zack said in some sort of victory voice, while pointing at him self.

-I doubt it; there may be one spare cabin that she can use- Bailey said.

-Yep, mine! - Zack joked.

-Shut up! - She slapped him in his arm playfully.

-Yeah um, seeing what happened when you arrived Bailey, there was no room for you in the girl's rooms, except because London bribed the Indian girl- Woody said taking a quick look at London.

-Hey! My plan was going to work out fine, if Bailey kept pretending she was a boy- London defended her self, and then continued looking at her self in a pocket mirror while putting lipstick on and listening to the conversation.

-Well, I would love to meet her and be good friends; she seems like a nice girl- Bailey said.

-Well she does look cute, but before we get ahead of things, we have to meet her and get to know her- Cody said

They all kept sipping on their Banana-Fo-Fana smoothies.

-Oh look here she comes! , she looks shy and nervous, be nice, and Zack, don't throw her one of those jokes of "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven" or the "Ten I see from Tennessee"- Bailey said, giving a serious look at Zack

-Ok, ok! - He said lifting up his hands as if he were innocent –Oh, and it's "Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see"- He said jokingly

-You know what I meant! - She defended her self.

Andrea was only two steps away from touching the bar's countertop and then she stopped; she had her arms behind her back.

-Z..Zack…Co..Cody…Is that you? - She asked shyly, trying not to make eye contact.

-Y..Yes…- The both responded at the same time, looking at her weirdly and confused.

-It's me… Andrea…Andrea Wilson…?-

-Who are you? - Zack asked.

-How do you know our names?- Cody asked

They both were giving her a confused look, and wanted an explanation. So did Andrea. She wanted an explanation of not remembering their best friend.

-…- She waved her hand in front of them –Don't you guys remember me? - She could feel that her voice was going to break.

-We, the three, were best friends, when you lived with you're grandma I came to hang out with you guys, almost every day. Then you moved out, I asked you're grandparents where you lived, and they told that at the Tipton. You were my only friends back at Boston. We pulled pranks on almost every employee on the Tipton, even Moseby- Her eyes were getting watery and her voice was breaking.

- Whoa wait! How did you know we lived back at Boston? - Asked Cody

-With our grandparents then at the Tipton? - Asked Zack

She came to London and asked:

-London, do you remember me? I used to go to you're suite, help you with your outfits and tell how pretty you were..are! When I was completely bored and the boys were so annoying and cranky that day, or they were out of town- She said with a face of desperation and hope, but the hope faded away after what London responded:

-Nope! I don't remember. I have really bad memory of poor people, after years- She said.

-You know she's right! - Woody pointed out –Oh! I'm Woody by the way! - He introduced himself and they shook hands, but that didn't put a smile on her sad face.

-I'm Bailey- She extended out her hand with a smile, Andrea forced a tiny smile shook her hand and then the smile faded away.

The twins were still quiet. Andrea walked in front of them to where they were sitting and looked at them, trying not to make eye contact at Zack's light green eyes and Cody's green-blue eyes with her dark brown eyes, but it was worthless. The twins felt she was telling the truth, but they didn't believe it. It sounded too impossible for them.

A tear came down her right cheek and fell to the hardwood floor beneath her, followed by another one on her left.

-I left Boston to move back too San Diego after one year and a half, my dad was getting transferred because of his job; he was doing great, so we moved to Downtown San Diego. It tore my heart completely, but there was nothing I could do about it, I told you guys the minute I found out and we spend my last week at Boston great! Awesomely! The best week that I've had with you two in my life, you then accompanied us to the airport hugged me and waved at me goodbye at the gate, for the last time, both of you were crying, I was crying too. And that was the last time I saw you, you sent me postcards of Boston, and I sent you postcards of San Diego, but then you're postcards started coming less often until none came, but I kept sending them to you, until I lost hope, thinking that you forgot about me, and turns out you did, It affected my life everywhere for about two years, until I moved on, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't be permanently affected in my heart the rest of my life-

The five just stared at her shocked about what she was saying, Andrea was in tears, and Bailey had few coming down, as if she understood her pain, and said:

-Has she jogged you're memory yet? - She asked seriously at the twins.

-We honestly don't remember you in our life- Zack responded.

-Really, we don't- Cody said

-Maybe you've got the wrong guys- Zack said

This just made Andrea's heart tore ten times more into a gazillion pieces.

Bailey noticed that by just looking at her eyes, after what they just said. She just wanted to launch her self at the twins and give them a piece of their medicine, because she knew Andrea was telling the truth, and not making something up.

-Y..You know what, you're right- She said with a broken voice and tears and continued:

-I mean, it's obvious that I've got the wrong guys, blonde twins named Zack (older by ten seconds) and Cody, that lived in the Tipton in Boston, with a mother named Carey, the hotel repair man is named Arwin and he was in love of you're mom, Zack loves Maddie the candy counter girl, Mr. Moseby is the hotel manager, oh you're mom sings at the Tipton, that's why you lived there, your father is in a band, you had a buddy named Bob, girl named Max, Barbara later on, Bookworm I think was his nick name… Yeah you know I'm just a fool, embarrassing my self in front of five people and…-

An employee came to where Woody was. And told him to come with him, it was something important. Woody agreed and quickly followed the employee.

Andrea sighed not sure of what to do. Her eyes were watery and a bit red, red nose, basically red face full of tears, oceans and seas of tears.

Bailey jumped out of her stool; she still had a few tears, went towards her and hugged her. She was trying to calm her down as she felt her pain.

-I know you're pain. I once had something similar. Please calm down its ok-

Bailey gave a dead glare at the twins. The twins were still in shock and didn't like her look neither the situation they were in, or caused someone in.

-Miss Andrea Wilson, I'm looking for someone by the name of Andrea Wilson! - A blonde chubby looking employee shouted her name.

They let go.

-Thank you- Andrea mouthed. She felt a little more comforted.

-Your welcome- Bailey mouthed giving her a small smile.

She glanced one more time at the twins, letting out one more tear drop to the chocolate colored floor. She then quickly headed to the employee calling out her name. She wiped out her face and cleaned it with her soft right arm sleeve.

As soon as Andrea left, Woody arrived.

-Are ok? - The employee asked Andrea

-Yes, I just got a little emotional for seeing someone… Lucy- She said while looking at the blonde's name tag.

Lucy giggled a little; then showed her the way to her cabin.

-We had to make some little arrangements, because you came a little late, so…-

They turned a corner to the right & entered a short hallway.

-This is you're cabin, you will be sharing with someone else, I don't know who-She handed her the key. Andrea opened it, and saw that it was all so clean and tidy. She put all of her heavy luggage on the left corner of the room, next to an empty desk and a door that led to the bathroom.

-Tomorrow at school, Miss Tutweiler will hand you the student hand book and you're class books, there you will have all the things you need for the rest of the year, Good luck and welcome to the cruise!- She said leaving the cabin, before Andrea could ask her something.

-At what time does class start? - She muttered -Oh well, guess I'll have to ask my room mate-

She quickly started to open all her luggage bags, filled with clothes, belongings, things, furniture, and all the things she could use to personalize her side of the room. To make it relaxing, clean and organized, and of course: her self. She knew she had half of the room since she shared it with somebody else, and it didn't really bother her. She just wondered who her roommate was.

When she was opening a bag with belongings, she stumbled across a picture frame with a photo taken about four and half years ago, it was a picture where Zack on the left, Andrea on the middle and Cody on the right were, and they were holding each of them a penny, in the park next to a fountain. That immediately returned a very special memory, the three wished for their friendship to last forever, no matter what the distance between them was. The point of making the wish three times is that it would be three times stronger, and a better possibility for it to come true. The photo was taken when they were twelve years old, when they had barely begun their friendship, like half a year after Andrea moved to Boston, from San Diego. But unfortunately, the wish didn't come true. It was just a wonderful memory that had gone to waste.

She sat there on the floor looking at the picture. She spread tears and tears, as she couldn't believe what happened back at the deck and with their long lost friendship. She felt as if she wanted to get off this ship immediately, and she did, but she had just gotten here.

**Meanwhile, on the Sky-Deck's smoothie bar:**

Woody sat again on his stool, wondering what he missed.

Bailey stood in front of the twins, with both hands on her hips looking at them furiously:

-Are you out of you're mind! - Bailey yelled at them

-What?! – The twins asked at the same time

-Don't you realize?! You broke the heart of that poor girl TWICE!!! Couldn't you see the pain in her face! In her eyes! And woop-di-doo! The twins save the day! By making her feel miserable, heart broken, forgotten! Which she is right now! The moment we saw her step on to the Sky-Deck she looked amazed at what she was seeing! Just like me when I got on the ship! With the feeling of never leaving the ship!! But now I bet she wants to get the hell out of here!! You know what; I don't even want to talk to you two right now! –

Bailey was furious at the twins actions, and they have never seen her that mad before. Zack trying to change the subject and asked Woody:

-So… Woodchuck… What did you leave for?-

-Well the employee took me to mine and Cody's cabin, he told me to grab all my belongings and take them to you're room, since you are alone and…-

-Why? - Zack asked, cutting him off

-Well, don't you remember? Because Bailey pretended to be a boy and then…- Woody was cut off again by Zack

-No! Not why I'm alone in the cabin, but why where they moving you out of Cody's cabin and into mine? I mean its like, cool! Me and Woodchuck! - Zack said

-Because they had to move in a new student, and since we are both messy and unorganized, they moved me in you're room so that the clean and organized new student, could move to Cody's neat and tidy room- Woody finished.

-Oh speaking of my room, I got to go there and get my student cash card. So I can pay my smoothie- Cody said jumping of the stool:

-If the smoothie guy comes here and asks me where I am, tell him I went for the cash card- Cody added; then left for his cash card in his room.

-Whoa wait! Did you just say that a new student was going to move in at Cody's room? - Bailey asked Woody

-Yes why? - Woody asked confused

-Oh boy! Cody is in for a surprise when he finds out that Andrea is his new roommate! - Bailey exclaimed

-Something tells me that this ain't gonna be pretty- Zack said

-Shut up! You and Cody are the ones that started this mess in the first place! - Bailey said

-We wouldn't be in this mess if "we would have met her in Boston in the first place four and a half year a go"!- Zack yelled making finger quotes

-Well, good luck with that! - She said in a Mr. Moseby tone way; she paid for her smoothie and told the guy about Cody, the employee nodded, and she headed towards her cabin along with London.

-Oh don't "Mr. Moseby" me! - Zack yelled while she left, but Bailey just ignored him.

-Well Woodchuck, what am I going to do? - Zack asked Woody.

-I have no idea; I just wonder what's going to happen when Cody gets to his cabin-

-Yep, me too Woody, me too-

**In Cody's and Andrea's cabin:**

Andrea heard someone unlocking the door, but she didn't bother looking, she quickly placed the picture frame up on the her desk and returned to placing her clothes on her closet so that she wouldn't look towards the door, when Cody entered the room, he saw a girl putting her clothes in "Woody's" closet. He then glanced to the unoccupied desk, with only a picture frame with a photo of him, Zack and a girl that looked like Andrea, the three were holding a penny: _"Hey that looks like a familiar photo that mom put in my luggage "accidentally", except this one has a different frame and it's in black and white… hmmm, I wonder…Oh oh! I have feeling Woody is not my room mate anymore" _He thought.

When Andrea looked back to see who it was and introduce herself, she didn't figure out it would surprise her that much:

-Hi! I'm Andrea and I'm you're new…- She gasped

Cody was shocked to see it was Andrea; she still had her nose a little red and her eyes weren't that watery

-Cody?!- She exclaimed

-What are you doing in my cabin?!- They both asked at the same time.

"_Oh great! This is perfect! Just… PERFECT!" _ They both thought sarcastically while they both just stood there from one side of the room to the other, staring one another…

"_My life__ on this ship, just gets better and better" _Andrea thought sarcastically.

"_Dang it! This should get interesting" _Cody thought, worried about what was he else was he going to do wrong…

_**A/N:**__ So… what do you think? What's going to happen next now that _

_Andrea and Cody share the same cabin?_

_Please Review!!!! And tell me if I should continue or just leave this,_

_it's my first uploaded story, not the first one I write, 'cause I'm_

_writing one of Star Wars, which I hope to upload soon, and another one that is completely mine and not a fanfiction story called: Alice Wilson, but_

_I'll keep that one too my self, and probably the Star Wars one too._

_**Please REVIEW!!!!**_

_Do you think this 12 year old writer (13 on March 9 2010)_

_pulled it off?_

_**Thanks for reading!!! =D**_


	2. Are you ok Cody?

**Are you ok Cody?**

-So…- She said

-So…- He said

Andrea walked over from her closet around her bed and sat at the right side of it, resting her elbows on the border of her knees on the thighs, and placed her chin in her hands. Cody did the same, walking straight from the door to the left side of his bed, sitting directly in front of Andrea, in the same position and he just stared at her chocolate brown eyes, straight short dark brown hair **(**_**A/N:**_ like Selena Gomez's hairstyle**)**, beauty marks/moles and freckles _"Beautifully placed. She really is cute, I think I did know her"_ he thought. Andrea got uncomfortable at all the staring and finally broke the silence:

-Stop it- She said

-What? -

-What? - She repeated

-Ok now you stop it- He said

They laughed a little while looking separate ways; they looked back again and locked views.

Her hands were now between both of her outer thighs/legs. Cody just put them on top of his.

-Why did you come here for anyways? - Andrea asked

-I came for my student cash card so I could pay my delicious Banana-Fo-Fana smoothie- He answered

-Oh, well then… you should go now, the employee must be waiting for you by now- She said, shyly glancing at his green-blue eyes then quickly looked away at the floor. She could feel her cheeks going a little shade of red; she knew he just came to the cabin to pick something up.

Cody smirked _"I don't want to go just yet, I barely know you or remember you" _He thought.

He leaned in closer at Andrea, and this just caused her to lean back a little and to bite her lip.

She was really shy, sometimes insecure, but she was also brave and adventurous. Cody saw this through her eyes, but his attention was really caught up by the silver necklace hanging around her perfectly round & delicate neck.

-Um, Cody… Are you alright?- She asked confused, hoping he would back off a bit, it was really making her uncomfortable and her heart to beat faster every second.

He immediately leaned back and was caught in reality again.

-Huh? Oh, sorry I was just caught by attention at… at…-

-My necklace?-

-Yes, it looks familiar, it has you're name on it. It's simple but beautiful- He said a little embarrassed at what his actions were. His face was going red.

-Would it be something you would give to me? - She asked nervously, biting her lip but with courage.

-Um… yes, but… why do ask me that question?-

-Oh, um, I don't know… maybe because you were the one who gave this to me- She gave him a small smile.

-I gave that to you?-

-Yep- She nodded

He leaned in once again to carefully take the necklace and have a good look at it. When he touched her skin, it was soft and smooth, warm and peaceful, with uncomfort on the side also. He felt her breathing air blow on top of his blonde locks.

-Looks like I made a good choice- he smiled then leaned back again

She nervously smiled and exhaled in relief that he was a bit furder away from her.

-You know what; I assume you're hurt at what happened at the Sky-Deck, and I'm responsible, along with Zack, is there something I can do to pay you back?, please, I want too help-

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, then shrugged.

Cody was thinking what he could do to make it up for her.

-You know Cody, you're exactly how I remember you, but I can see that you have matured even a bit more, always trying to find a way to help others, even doe sometimes it doesn't turn out well or the way planned, people are always grateful, and I'm thankful for that, and I appreciate that you want to help, and that's heart warming for me-

Cody just smiled at what she said. He knew she was smart. _"Yep, definitely been there somewhere in my life" _He thought with joy.

-And you need to spend time alone, you know like to relax your self or meditate or something, if you know what I mean…- He said

Andrea was a little surprised at his suggestion, she knew he was right

-Um, well, yes, but I would love to take a tour around the boat ant talk, and see if I can jog you're memory back a bit-

-I would love that, but we would need a whole day, maybe next weekend because tomorrow is Monday, I think you could spend alone time right now- He smiled, he knew he was right, and after what happened on the Sky-Deck, she wouldn't want to be that much time with the twins.

She stood up went towards the closet and picked up a light sweater. Then quickly came to her other luggage bags and took her guitar case and a notebook and pencil from a bag on the side.

-You play guitar? – He asked curiously, knowing it was a dumb question to ask

-Me? No. I just happened to carry a guitar like a purse- She said sarcastically.

They laughed.

-Bye Cody, if you need me I'll be on the Sky-Deck, Ok?-

-Yeah sure…- He agreed

She opened the door, and before she left, she quickly looked back at Cody looking at him with a strange face:

-Aren't you supposed to be going to pay that smoothie?-

-Um, yeah, I'll pay it later, but I'm going to Zack's cabin first. He should be in there by now with Woody-

-Oh, ok. That doesn't sound like you-

-Yeah but I really have to go to Zack's-

-Well, bye. See you later-

She closed the door. She had no idea that the cabin in front of her was Zack and Woody's, but that didn't matter. _"Why does he always have to be so cute and understanding? Man he is so cute! No, no Andrea, shake it off! I'm telling you to shake him up of you're head! Think blank. No! Don't think blank! Or otherwise I wouldn't know anything! Think, relaxed, and head towards the Sky-Deck." _She thought,

-Man, I've got to come up with ideas of how to clear my head out of one thing, more often! - She said to herself quietly while walking towards the Sky Deck.

And Cody thought about the same thing while she left.


	3. Dude you're alive!

**Dude ****you're ****alive!**

Cody stood up, took his wallet that was under his pillow, moved his teddy bear and then placed Mr. Snuggle Bear into his original position back again. He then headed towards the door, got out and locked it _"Did Andrea take her key? I'm sure she did… I hope…"_.

He turned around and knocked on Zack's cabin. Zack opened the door, and Cody was not surprised to see his brother in goggles _"probably cutting his nails" _he thought.

-Dude you're alive!- Zack joked.

-Yeah, why would you think I wasn't? - He asked as he stepped in, he felt a nail bounce on his forehead.

-Sorry, we don't have spare goggles, we're competing on who gets the most toenails cut and bounce, well drop on their cup- Woody said with a smile showing off his blue braces.

-I can see that- Cody said; he looked back at Zack, waiting for his answer:

-What?! Well… we thought you would've in her Andrea's sea of tears- Zack joked, but Cody just gave him a serious look.

-When we came back to the Sky-Deck we were hoping to hear at least some noise, an argument or something, so we eavesdropped for about ten seconds, but we heard silence, so then we thought you were done for- He laughed quietly.

-So, where is Andrea now? - He asked

-Oh, she's at the Sky-Deck with her guitar, she's spending some time alone, you know too relax-

-So it means that you did something wrong in there? - Zack asked

-No, actually she was quite calmed down, It went better than I expected, and I… No, never mind-

-What? - Woody asked

-Come on bro, you can tell me anything, well many things, it depends on the situation, but you can tell this time, it can't be that bad…-

Cody sighed – I got lost in her eyes… Can you believe that?!-

-Whoa! Wait, what?!- They both asked

Cody shrugged.

-Ok, dude, you've totally passed the line now! - Zack said putting one hand over Cody's shoulder.

-For what?! I know it sounds crazy, but she's just so… so…-

-Hot? - Zack added

-Beautiful. - Cody finished – And, I'm planning on how to make up for the whole situation, she wants me to take her on a tour around the boat, and she's going to try to jog my memory up-

Zack smirked –You fell for her didn't you?-

Cody scoffed –Pffft! No! How could you think such..Yes!-

-Now this is a problem- Woody said

-Look, I mean, I'll get over her soon- _"I think…"_ He thought

-Right, how is that going to happen is she's you're roommate? - Zack said

-I…!.. don't know- Cody said

-Hey, shouldn't you be going to pay that smoothie? That guy is waiting for you- Woody added, trying to aim his left pinkie's nail in the cup a couple feet away from him. "Dang it" He missed his throw.

-Oh shoot! You're right, bye guys! - Cody quickly left the cabin and headed towards the Sky-Deck.

-Well! Let's continue the game! - Zack said, excited to heat up the competition.

-Oops! I just finished my last toenail, even the ones on my hands!-

-Ah man! I told you to wait for me! Now I have to wait another week for a next toenail rally!-

Woody just shrugged and Zack was just pissed.


	4. Naturally

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for all my mistakes in my other chapters. In Chapter three I forgot to put the word: __**drown**__, when Zack joked about Cody drowning in Andrea's tears._

_This next chapter is kinda romantic, another Cody & Andrea moment._

_Please Review, I accept criticism and/or suggestions or ideas for the story, it's what makes me a better writer, and hey! I've got a whole writing life ahead of me! So I would appreciate anything… __**Please R&R!**_

_**Ps:**__ The song you will find in this chapter is by Selena Gomez, the song Naturally is from the Kiss & Tell album, I love so much this song that I've decided to put it in here, except that in the story it's an acoustic version, to hear an acoustic version cover of this song please watch this video: _

.com/watch?v=dQ_-CzO_hmg by penguinlover86. I think she plays the guitar really well. So in this chapter, Andrea plays her acoustic guitar (hear it on youtube) while singing (like Selena Gomez in the song) = D Enjoy!!

Naturally

Cody stepped in the Sky-Deck and saw the back off Andrea, she was next to the fence, sitting on one of those striped comfy lounge chairs, while playing her guitar. He directly headed towards the smoothie bar and paid for his smoothie. He then looked back and smiled when he saw Andrea again. She was so tuned out of what was happening around her; only a three times straight bell (sinking ship) will get her attention, or any other thing that would cause her to run or even swim to safety or win the lottery, otherwise you'd have to get her attention by touching her, walking in front of her, or just basically interrupt her. He wanted so badly to sit and stay beside her, but she had just been on the deck for about ten minutes. So he decided to head towards the ship's arcade and see, which other students he could find there to chill out with.

One hour and a half later, Cody returned to Sky-Deck only to find Andrea laying comfortably on the lounge beach chair, gently playing with the cords on her guitar, while humming a tune and watching the sun set down on the Pacific Ocean. He sighed and slowly approached her.

-Hey…- He said

-Hey…-

-So, watcha doing?-

-Not much lately, just thinking about school, traveling the world, food and food, and more food, art, music, did I already mention food?-

He chuckled lightly, leaned his arms on the fence and watched the sunset.

-Want me to get you a smoothie? 'Cause it look like you're hungry-

-Actually I'm not hungry, I just always think of food every time, its normal-

She stood up and stood next to his left and then leaned her arms in the fence, also watching the sunset.

He looked at his side to find Andrea next to him. He could see her pupils contracting as sun's last rays penetrated her eyes. You could actually see they were brown, dark brown. He looked back at the Sun.

-You know what I love the most of sunsets? - She asked

-Hmmm?-

-Is that, there will always be one every day, you just have to be there to see the magnificent beauty of life, spread it's last rays, painting the sky in colors so deep and pure, it tells you that it's the end of the day, but a new one will start. Something you never get tired of watching, something you're proud of to have… something that I can't express I any other words…-

They were silent for a moment, about five minutes or so.

Soft ocean breeze blowing on their faces.

-So, I've just finished a song I was writing a few years ago. Want to hear it? - She asked

-Sure, I'd love too-

They both turned to the lounge chair and sat one next to each other. She took her guitar and positioned it.

-Ok, so this one is called "Naturally"-

She started playing:

How you choose to express yourself  
Its all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally,  
it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside,  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try,  
It comes naturally,

Hmmmm,  
It comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Ba-Baby)

You have a way of moving me,  
A force of nature, your energy,  
It comes naturally,  
(You know it does,)  
It comes naturally,  
(Oh yeah)

And it takes my breath away (Every time)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Ba-Baby)

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes,  
it takes my breath away

(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
Ba-Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)  
Ba-Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)  
Everything baby comes naturally.

-So, what do think? - She smiled

-It's… It's…- Cody was just amazed

-I'll take that as a yes; I'm guessing you liked it- She said as she saw Cody's face. She put her guitar aside, and then rested her arms on her lap.

-Like it? I loved it!-

She giggled –Glad you did-

They were silent, for about thirty seconds:

-Cody, when did you become one of the most amazing people in my life?-

-The first time we met, it was the first day of school on sixth grade, you were the new girl, you sat alone on a table at lunch so me and Zack decided to accompany you so that you weren't so lonely, then that's when we became friends-

Andrea was just mouth opened.

-How did.. What da..Who..?- She couldn't believe what she just heard. That was exactly what happened four and half years ago.

-Let's just say, that in the arcade was thinking about old memories, until I remembered a very important one, don't say I completely forgot about you-

She smiled. You could see that she could have just exploded out of joy. She calmed down.

Cody just smirked at her reaction.

-You know, I've felt as if I've known you for along time now- He said

-And you have- She said, as she put her guitar in her case carefully, then put it aside, to continue the conversation.

-Tell me one thing that describes yourself- Cody asked

-Hmm, Oh this one is easy: I'm really impatient; How about you?-

-Umm, I fall for people tad bit too fast-

Unconsciously they were leaning in closer and closer, under the night twilight; until their lips were only half an inch apart, they both came to a halt:

"_Oh no I'm moving to fast. Dang it"_ He thought.

"_This is too much for me, but I feel like I have to. But I can't"_She thought.

-I..I..I have to go now-She said nervously. She gulped.

-Yeah me too, Zack told me to help him on something- He lied.

She tried not to make eye contact as she hurriedly picked her things.

-Umm, bye. – She said

-Bye-

She quickly left the deck and headed towards her cabin.

He placed his hands on his face and dragged them down.

-Ugh! Great! Now what am I going to do! - He sighed -I almost kissed her-

"_I need a smoothie"_ He thought. He headed towards the smoothie bar to gulp down a few, while he thinked about what just happened.

_**A/N:**__ DUN-DUN-DAN!!_

_What's going to happen next?_

_Is their relationship ruined? Or does it get better?_

_At least Cody remembered something_

_To be continued..._

_**Please Review!**_

_And Thx for reading!_

_**= D**_


	5. What just happened!

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry that it's short but I hope you like it... **Please R&R!!!!**_

**What just happened?**

_**Andrea's POV:**_

The early dark night was above the ship, with the moon saying hello again, with its sandy white dunes reflecting as a mirror the Sun's natural light, illuminating the Pacific's cold waters.

I quickly headed towards my cabin. I couldn't believe what happened. I was standing right in front of the door, desperately looking for the keys. I looked in my jean's right pocket._ "No, not here!"_. I looked in my left pocket. _"Not here either! S***! Where the hell did I leave them?!" _I thought. Yes, I can get really desperate and start thinking about swear words and what not, I can get really impatient & sentimental, someone can just start accusing me of some little thing (that you just shrug off) and I totally break up in sea's of tears. But forget that; I have to focus into finding my keys.

I launched my self at the guitar case, unlocked the locks/clips and looked under and on top of the guitar. _"Damn it!"_. I looked on the little pocket it had on the side.

-Bingo! - I exclaimed quietly in triumph, as I wiggled the keys. I hurriedly opened the door.

I slammed shut the door behind me as entered the cabin. I walked slowly towards the bunk in front of the end of the bed, and placed my guitar case on top of it. Then I sat on the right side of bed. I sat there quietly, trying to return to reality, until it came:

-What just happened?!!!- I asked my self – Did almost kiss.. No, no, no, no, NO! It can't be! I can't believe I panicked! It was almost my first kiss! Wow… I've never kissed a boy... Man! It's my first day on this boat and I'm already involved in romance and drama! - I took my pillow and slammed it on face, without removing it –Ugh!! This too much! – I said. I screamed on the pillow and stopped as I let my self fall down on my left side ribs on the bed. My body slightly bounced after the small impact with the mattress. I quickly tilted my head to the side to breathe air.

I faced Cody's neatly folded bed with Mr. Snuggle Bear leaning on the pillow. I smiled, remembering about the cute stuffed animal in my past Boston life. I sighed. I tilted my body to the side so that I would be facing the ceiling. I hummed a tune, while singing the lyrics in my head: _"Did you forget?, that I was even alive, did you forget?, Everything we ever had, did you forget?, don't you forget, about me…(__**A/N:**__ Lyrics from Demi Lovato's song: Don't forget) "._

I stopped and thought: _"I can't believe that I can write and finish songs in such little time, and I've already got this one on my mind and half done on my guitar"_.

-I should read a book or something; it'll help me get things of my mind a bit, but I have to get into something comfortable- I told myself.

I stood up and headed towards my closet and drawers to get my pajamas on. I glanced at my unzipped half full luggage bags _"I've got to finish unpacking, maybe tomorrow…" _I thought.

-It would be better if I changed in the bathroom, I wouldn't want Cody or anybody else, walking in and seeing me in my full underwear glory… how embarrassing-

I went to change into my pajamas and two minutes later I came out of the bathroom wearing a yellow tank top with a simple bra under (that was comfortable to sleep in), and a simple pajama pants, in baby toned blue, white, yellow and green stripes. I lay down on my bed on top of the sheets. Reading comfortably my book with a bed-side lamp turned on, but my eyes were droopy, so quickly in five minutes, I couldn't help but fall asleep.

_**Third person POV:**_

Cody entered the cabin ten minutes after Andrea had fallen asleep. He smiled lovingly as he saw her cute sleeping face. He had been meanwhile gulping down smoothies while he thought and reasoned about his problems. He walked over to his closet and changed. He didn't really bother changing in the room, Andrea was asleep and besides, men don't have that many privacy issues such as women, so he thought it was jus fine and normal. He changed in to a simple white v-neck t-shirt and some dark red pajama pants.

He then headed towards Andrea and carefully took the book and put it on the bed side table, then he carefully not trying to wake her up, carried/moved her to his bed, fortunately she was deep asleep. He then pushed the sheets to the end of her bed and carried her again to place her on the bed again, this time to be able to get covered up. He pulled up the sheets so that she could be warm. He heard it was going to be a cold Pacific night. He then got under the covers of his bed and turned off the lamp, _"Good night, old friend, good night"_ He thought, as he let his body rest.

_**A/N: **__So what do you think about this_

_chapter? __**Please Review!!**_

_Sorry about the bad word, I just felt like I needed_

_to put it in, same goes to Cody helping Andrea._

_Sorry for not updating for a few days, I get really busy because of_

_school, so it kinda gets in the way…_

_Anyways, I hope you liked it!_

_Stay tuned for my next episode: "__**Nightmare**__"_

_Thanks for reading!!! =D_


	6. Nightmare

_**A/N: **__Take in mind, that this chapter is fiction and reality, of my life, and nightmares. So this is really sentimental and hard for me to write, but I felt it would make a great part in the story. It will also confuse you, if you don't know Spanish, so I'm translating it. So __**bold, is in English**__ for those that don't want to be confused especially for those with "typoes issues" (if you know who I'm talking about). Please read and review. It took me a lot of time to think whether to include it or not, and it's not as violent as it is in my dreams, and it's shorter. I did spread a tear or two when remembering and writing this. But writing is just my way of somehow letting go._

_**Please**__** R&R.**_

**APROPIATE AUDIENCES/READERS**

**Nightmare**

_**Third person POV:**_

At night, the sounds in the cabin where quiet sounds of pain and whimpers, kicking and moving of sheets and heavy breathing. Cody was half awake, thinking in his mind that he was just imagining things; but little did he know, that Andrea was suffering horribly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Andrea's POV:**_

-Andrea, ya es hora de dormirte- **-Andrea, its time to go to sleep- My mom said.**

**-Ok, coming- I said. I was stuck on the T.V., watching my recorded AFV (America's Funniest Videos) episode. I was bored and there was not anything interesting at this late hour on Disney Channel****.**

- ¿Puedo cenar algo como cereal? - **-Can I eat something, like cereal? - I asked**

-Claro- **-Sure- She said.**

**She was sitting on the living room's white sofa, while watching the 'Oprah Winfrey Show'. Mothers. Of course I'll end up watching some famous talk show when I'm in my thirty five's**** or fourty's (She is 38 'cause I'm fifteen), of course she started watching the show since she was like 14 or 15 years old, my age, but I'll still end up watching something.**

**My house has one floor; it's kinda small, but perfect for just three people. So everything is just connected.**

**I headed towards the kitchen, took a plate, spoon and milk from the refrigerator and placed them on the counter. I then reached for the cereal boxes on top of me and poured some 'Honey Nut Cheerios' on my plate. I ate it in about ten minutes, because I was distracted by my AFV. Once I finished I left my plate at the kitchen sink, and went to brush my teeth. **

**When I was done I sat next to my mom and watched for about five minutes Oprah. **

**My dad then came out of the bathroom from his shower, all fresh smelling and clean. He sat beside us and said:**

-En menos de dos minutos empiezan mis noticias de las diez. Ya que me perdi las de las seis porque alguien, estaba ocupado viendo **HGTV**- **-In less than two minutes the news at ten will start, since I missed the ones at six, because someone was busy watching HGTV Channel- My dad looked at my mom. **

**She just shrugged and smiled "innocently". I chuckled. And headed towards my room not before I said goodnight and kissed my parents on the cheeks.**

**I headed towards my room and closed the door. I always close it, it makes me feel more comfortable and of course with more privacy. As always, it's the same routine every time before going to sleep. Tomorrow I have school (Today is Wednesday), that's why I'm going to sleep earlier than usual, but each day I somehow get inside my bed around ten. I don't know why.**

**When I was about to turn off my bedside turtle lamp, I heard running footsteps on the ceiling. My heart started pounding fiercely on my chest. We've been hearing them quite often, about once a month for the past three.**

**My father like always, fetches a big hand lamp and turns on all the outside back corridor or passage way lights. He searches outside. I always tell him not to. I'm worried. Tijuana is really unsafe, and the violence has been increasing every year. Somehow I think that we are next to beating Ciudad Juarez, for most violent city in Mexico.**

**I was shaking. Next to my mother I was sitting now. She was a bit nervous, but not as much as I was**_**. **__"Ladron, o narco. Delicuente de primera clase. Ojala eso no sea, pero nunca se sabe"_ _**"Thief, drug traffic person asociated. **__**Or delinquent of first class. I hope that was none of them, but you never know"**_** I thought.**

**My dad was walking outside, looking for anything suspicious… I felt as if I were one of those movie cameras and was watching the scene, when I knew I was inside in the living room. That's when I figured out this wasn't real… or was it?**

**Suddenly! A man jumped out from a dark corner that he was hiding in. He was pointing a gun at my dad. His head looked as if he were mad. Trembling as if he were consumed by drugs.**

-Dame todo el dinero y joyas y electronicos que tengas! Documentos! Todo! Carteras a tarjetas de credito!- **-Give me all you're money and jewelry and electronics that you have! Documents! Everything! Wallets to credit cards!-**

-Vamos hijo de… no te quedes ahi parado, o te hare pagar con tu vida y hasta la de tu preciosa familia ahi adentro!- **-C'mon you son of a … don't just stand there, or I will make you pay with you're life and even the precious family of yours in there!-**

**My dad was just terrified. He stood still like a statue, he**** then quickly started to head to the house, but as he turned his back to head towards the door, the thief was not patient or merciful and explosion of fire guns impacted the neighborhoods ears and my fathers back.**

**-NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!- I cried as I heard the pain cries of my father and sounds of the mad man's gun. I wanted to head towards the guy and launch my self at him, but my mum stopped me as when I lifted my self up and tried to run to the scene of crime and I felt a yank on my arm.**

**Me and my mom were in seas of tears.**

**We heard the sirens of emergencies and police.**

-M****a!- **-F**k!- Yelled out loud the thief as he heard the sirens not far away.**

-Volvere otravez!- **-I will come again!- And quickly the delinquent disappeared.**

**Me and my mom went directly to where my dad was lying down. I hugged him carefully as I cried my eyes out. My hands were getting filled with blood, and I could feel as I rested my head on his chest, that he was having trouble breathing. My mom was trying to talk to him and get his last words of love towards us.**

**Suddenly medics, police men, firefighters/first emergencies responders, news reporters were all surrounding the house, helicopters and cars and vehicles of all type of the media and government's security and health.**

**They all surrounded my dad and checked me and my mom if we were hurt. **

**Depression, pain & terrified horror was filling inside of me, I couldn't help it anymore.**

**Suddenly, everything went white as I collapsed.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Third person POV:**_

Andrea gasped so hard when she woke up suddenly, that she felt she was choking. Half of her body sprung up on the bed so that she would be sitting on it. She was breathing heavily, trembling and shaking, scared the hell out of her guts, and crying and sobbing like never before.

Cody immediately woke up, didn't bother turning on the bed side lamp, stood up and walked towards Andrea's bed he sat next to her. _"Nightmare"_ He thought. He hugged her deeply and with love. He felt she was in pain. She cried, soaking Cody's shirt but he didn't bother. Her head was tucked in his chest, and he just rested his chin on her head.

-What happened? - He asked quietly and calmly

-It's too horrifying and painful to tell, to remember again- She said in her sobs.

It was the middle of the night, Cody was extremely tired, so was Andrea, but he didn't care, and she just went through hard hours of sleep.

Her cries were lower, until it was just a hardly recognizable sob, then just sniffs and light coughs. She eventually went towards asleep again, comforted and felt better by Cody's radiation of warmth. So did Cody, and he felt like could be in this position for centuries to go by. He thought this before he could let his mind relax and rest again: _"This is why they don't let girls share cabins with boys. But hey! This was an emergency! And she needed comfort… Oh well…". _He chuckled lightly at the sight of both of them embraced in each others arms.

At first they were just sitting there embraced, but unconsciously they slipped down until they were just lying down on the bed totally embraced. They obviously didn't mind. And they just hoped for the best for this Monday.

_**A/N: **__What do you think?_

_Sad, a bit romantic at the end… painful, yes.. for me…_

_My dad is alive and never hurt and ok… just based on success on real life._

_Do you think it's one of my best chapters?_

_Do you like the embracing part?_

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**Thanks for reading!!! =D**_

**To be continued…**


	7. Morning

**Morning**

The alarm clock went off at 6:55. Cody woke up to see Andrea in his arms. He smiled, but then gasped.

-Oh shoot! - He exclaimed quietly. He accidentally fell off the bed by his surprise.

-Oww! - He whined as he rubbed his head from the big knock on the floor.

-What happened last night? - He asked himself. He could still hear the annoying buzzing of the clock. He pushed the snooze button, got up and headed towards his closet, took some clothes, and went towards the bathroom to take a warm shower. _"This is going too fast… I've got to give her some space. Maybe I'll do a six month plan to win her, just like I planned on doing on Bailey. She was just a simple crush I generated a few days ago. Andrea is different…" _He thought as he washed his hair gently. He sighed. A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom, only too find Andrea roaming through her closet, getting ready for her shower.

-Morning- She said.

-Morning- He replied.

-At what time does school start? I know it's a little late to ask that, but nobody has told me yet, and I need to know how much time I have to get ready and that… you know… I'm going to take a quick shower- She said, and then smiled innocently.

-Today… at eight. It depends in which time zone we are in. In about an hour by now, but we need to hurry up 'cause the break feast buffet just started- He answered.

-Oh…- She agreed confusedly.

-Just, take you're quick shower, get ready, and head towards the Sky Deck. I'll save a seat for you and maybe some food… you know, some things fly fast- He laughed nervously at his somewhat "lame joke".

-Ok, I'll meet you there- She said.

And with that she walked towards the bathroom and closed the door.

-I'm going to lock the door! - Cody shouted as he closed the main door and left the cabin.

-Got it! - Andrea shouted back in response.

Andrea wanted to talk to Cody about how the weird things have been happening (as in: everything is moving too fast). But, with a tight morning schedule, there was no time for that…

_**A/N:**_

_Sorry it was short, I just felt it needed a quick morning set up._

_Anyways… I had too finish it 'cause I couldn't continue to the other chapter_

_**Please Review!!!**_

_To be continued…_


	8. Mexican Food

_**A/N:** Hello my fellow readers it's 6:57 in the morning of Sunday, feb 07. I am updating right now. Sorry for not updating for a long time, I would just kill myself, but here are four chapters in a row (8, 9, 10 & 11). Anyways, please be sure to visit the official page of the story, just head straight for the profile and click on the link. Please include in your reviews what you think about the site, and as always, I love how you review each chapter, which I thank you for so much. I love my readers!_

_Oh and one more note: When Cody asked Andrea in chapter 6:_

_"-What happened? - He asked quietly and calmly_

_-It's too horrifying and painful to tell, to remember again- She said in her sobs."_

_She meant remember the dream again. It didn't happen, because in future chapters Andrea's mom and dad will be included. So it was all a nightmare, for all of you who might of got the wrong idea... Hehe... I spilled something something for you for future chaps... = p_

_Anyways...._

**_Please R&R!!!! = )_**

**Mexican food**

_**At the Sky Deck:**_

The trio (in order from left to right: Woody, empty chair, Cody, empty chair, Zack & empty chair) was sitting in a medium sized plastic table, covered with a simple white and yellow striped mantel, with salt and pepper shakers, & napkin dispenser. It was in front of the stairs.

-Hey guys! - said a fresh smelling, clean Andrea, as she approached the table, with her tray, apparently full of food. A plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and toast with butter. A small plate with a few beans, a cup with milk, and a third and final plate with sliced papaya, strawberries, apples, pears & bananas, with cottage cheese, honey, almonds and nuts. Boy, did she look she was hungry.

-Hey! - Woody

-Hi! again…- Cody

-Hottie. I mean, Hey! Where have you been on my life? I never knew you ate a truck load of food!!- Zack said, surprised.

Andrea slightly blushed at his comment and giggled. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Cody.

She sat next to Woody and Zack, opposite Cody and those two other empty chairs.

-I been in your life, and I don't eat a 'truck load' of food- She pointed out waving her fork in the air, before it dived in her pancakes.

-Then you brought this food for us? - Woody asked excitedly at the feast aside of him.

-Uh… no. This is my breakfast.. Woody. Woody right?-

He nodded happily.

-That's a lot. - Cody quietly said, only heard by Andrea. The other two were literally drooling at the site in their eyes, even if they got almost practically the same food in their trays, except they thought that hers looked better.

She smiled as she knew that these Americans would be surprised to see someone eat all that. Let alone a girl. That was impressing for the two, especially Zack. Surprising for Cody. Since, he is the more health conscious type of guy.

-You see, it's in my blood, in the genetics. I'm Mexican and you are American-

-You're Mexican? - The tree asked at the same time.

-I'm Irish- Woody said.

-Well I'm also American, but I was born in Mexico. You know, we should dock like in San Diego, or Rosarito. We should visit Tijuana-

-You mean… one of the cities in which there is a drug dealer, homicide or gunshots in every corner? The city were you barely make it out alive? - Zack asked somewhat surprised or scared of just thinking of the city.

-What?! What are you talking about? - She slammed her fork on the table offended -Tijuana is not like that! Sure it has its violence and scary things, but Tijuana has its wonderful things, in fact, I'm getting homesick of just mentioning it. The news always reflects the negatives ways of the city. They never focus on the good stuff, which is what really matters. Besides, I'm used to hearing all the scary news, its become a bad social habit of ours, it's as if we are used to it, but our president..-

-Felipe Calderon- Cody said proudly, having some pronunciation problems.

-Yes, Felipe Calderon- She said perfectly – Is doing everything he can to make Mexico a better place- She ended the conversation with a smile.

-Speaking of Mexico, are we having the Mexican buffet for lunch?- Woody asked

-Yep- Zack answered

-Great, then we can fart Stairway to Heaven together! - Woody exclaimed.

-Awesome! I'm in! - Zack agreed, nodding his head fiercely.

Cody just shook his head in disappointment.

-Eww! For both! – Andrea put a face of disgust.

-What do you mean for both? - Zack asked confused

-One, farting classical rock. And two, the Mexican buffet-

-I thought you love Mexican food, I mean you are from there- Cody said.

-Oh I do love Mexican food! It's the best one in the whole entire world! I just don't like the fake or imitating American slash Mexican food you eat. Now, if you think you are eating real Mexican food, and love it; then you are going to love the real thing. Mexican food cannot be imitated or americanized; it's just… shameless and disgusting-

-Then why'd you get beans?-

-Oh, I just thought I'd try them, to see how they tasted. You know, these beans are act..-

-Explain it to us later, we have to go now. Class will start in a few minutes- Cody rushed, cutting her off.

-Wait! What about London and Bailey? What's taking them so long? - Andrea asked, moving her head from side to side to see if they were near.

-I don't know, maybe London is looking herself for too long in the mirror again- Zack joked.

They all stood up and headed towards class.

-Wait! - She held them up. She hurriedly returned for her piece of toast and ate it in the way to class.


	9. A project of two

**A project of two.**

After class, Andrea stayed over a few minutes after class with Miss Tutweiller, to chat about how to get on her studies and which are the schedules and so on...

Bailey waited for her outside the door. When she came out of the classroom and into the hallway Bailey went straight to talking:

-So… How was your first day of school?! Whatcha think? - She asked desperately.

-Classes seem fine actually. Easy as pie- She smiled.

They started walking towards Bailey's cabin.

-Where are we going? - Andrea asked.

-Oh, to my cabin, I want you know how to get there-

-Oh goodie! - She grinned.

-I heard your application was far one of the most impressive- Bailey added.

-You can say that- She kept her smile.

-Well I'm glad you are enjoying this school. Oh by the way, I think that by tomorrow we will be docking at Honolulu- Bailey pointed out.

-Really?!- Her face lit up.

-Yup, but we will probably be like ten pigs in a three square foot corral, or like tractors with no corn to eat- She said with her southern accent.

-You mean we won't be able to explore and roam around?-

-Probably not- She said normally –Maybe they will just unload and load passengers, like L.A., for example-

-Oh-

They were silent for a few seconds. Enjoying the fresh ocean breeze that hit their faces while they walked through the passage way.

Bailey's stomach trembled like an earthquake.

-Man I'm hungry- Bailey blurted out as she put one of her unoccupied hands her abdomen. The other was busy carrying books.

Andrea giggled.

-That would explain why you didn't come to breakfast this morning. Speaking of it, why didn't come over? - Andrea asked confused.

-Oh! Good thing you brought it up! 'Cause I thing you would be interested-

-How?-

-Well, seeing as how your application was one of the most impressive, like wise mine and Cody's-

-I'd figure that Cody's would be high- She mumbled

They chuckled.

-Anyways, I was taking long because I was eavesdropping on Miss Tutweiller-

They came to a halt.

-Why the Sam heck where you eavesdropping on her?-

-Well…-

Bailey started explaining what happened:

_**Earlier that**__** morning:**_

_**Bailey's POV:**_

I was passing by a hallway, towards the Sky-Deck to eat some delicious breakfast. By the farmers hat I was hungry!

I left the cabin before London because she was staring at her self in the mirror for too long, so I decided she would catch up later or probably never, but who cares anyways.

I heard familiar voices. A conversation about… school? Students? It caught my attention and decided to walk towards where the voices were heard.

I wasn't surprised to see that it was Mr. Moesby, Miss Tutweiller and some other school teachers and assistants.

I hid behind some plants and small palm trees. _"What an original hiding spot right?" _I thought sarcastically.

-So when will it take place? - A teacher asked.

-Maybe about in a few days- Mr. Moesby cleared.

-So what's the prize? - Another teacher asked.

-The two students will be docked at Sand Diego, fly from SAN Airport to Indonesia and help build houses and be part of the community with its cultural and religious beliefs, in the poorest parts of the island- Miss Tutweiller said.

-Well, helping people in one of the poorest countries is what some of our student's want to do; besides, they just got struck by the earthquake in 2004. So helping won't hurt in anyway- An assistant added.

-Can't we just dock in Indonesia? - A teacher asked confused.

-They don't have the modern port installations to handle the cruise ship. Besides, we don't even have guests that won't go there. It's not even a destination in our maps. They do have small airports, in which they can handle small aircrafts- Mr. Moesby said.

-We wouldn't consider it much like a competition, but the couples have to work on a team to make projects and assignments. The good side of this is that it will increase their academic level or studies. The bad thing about this is that beside normal school work, they will have to sacrifice some of their free time to dedicate it to the studies for this. And they will turn out exhausted. But it is worth a try- Miss. Tutweiller said.

-When do we plan to tell them about this?-

-Tomorrow. I think it's best to tell them as soon as possible, I already have an idea of which people would want to participate- Mr. Moesby pointed out.

-Well let's just hope for the best then- A teacher said.

They all said their goodbyes and stormed out to their works.

I looked at my watch; I wasn't going to make it for breakfast.

-Oh sweet caramel pie! - I exclaimed and rushed of to class.

_**Andrea's POV:**_

-That sounds cool! I would love to help! - I exclaimed

-I know me to. And since I over heard that it's a couple that gets the prize, which means a team of two, we can be together if you like! - She said happily.

-I would love that! This is going to be awesome! - I exclaimed.

We giggled and kept walking through the hallway happily; since we came to halt before she explained everything to me.

We got stopped by a short brown haired skinny looking guy. I think it was Mark from our class. He gave us each a paper.

-Come over to the party in the Sky-Deck at night. All students are invited. Trust me you are 'gonna have fun. Oh and BTW, I didn't host this party. Just handing out the papers- He smiled then continued down the hallway looking for more students, and apparently some female teenage passengers.

Bailey and I looked at each other, shrugged then looked at the paper and kept walking.

-So you going? - I asked to Bailey.

-Sure, why not. I mean, we should get some fun before we start that competition and get all of our fun locked out because of school work-

-You just read my mind- I said.

We laughed and instead of going to Bailey's cabin, we headed towards the Sky-Deck for lunch.


	10. Cash card

_**A/N: **__This is the first chapter that is based on an episode that actually aired (Broke N Yo Yo)._

**Cash ****Card**

_**Third person POV:**_

The sound of bumping and pumping music filled the air in the Sky-Deck under the new moon dark sky filled with the Pacific's view of the stars.

Andrea was dancing to the beat along with Bailey and London. Their hair gracefully jumping on their shoulders with every move they made. A student threw the party for all the Seven Seas High students. She didn't know would throw such a big bash.

Her dancing ended thanks to London's whining of one of her hair strands moving one inch.

-I look 'prettyful' instead of 'hotabulous'- London said. She forced Bailey to come with her, to their cabin, so she could fix her hair up.

Andrea just rolled her eyes, waved bye for the moment at her friends and headed towards a table with punch, to quench her thirst.

When at the table, she encountered with Zack filling a cup with punch.

-Hey Andrea! Having fun?-

-Yeah I am. The party is pretty cool. Do you know who threw it? - She asked.

-Isn't it obvious? Me of course! - He said, pointing at himself with his free hand, with his obvious toothy grin.

-You!? This party looks expensive! - Andrea exclaimed.

-Who cares about how expensive this was, it's making me popular!-

Andrea sighed and put her cup down on the table –Zack, I thought you maxed out your card today at lunch, that's why you came begging to me and Bailey to borrow money 'cause Cody wouldn't give you any-

-Oh, I know- He kept his smile.

-Then where did you get the money for this?-

-Oh I borrowed it from Cody-

-Cody would never let you borrow his money for a party; he'd rather spend it on books and food-

-I know that's so stupid- He pointed out.

-Zack! How'd you get the money from him?-

-I told you! I borrowed his cash card. Look, it was under his pillow and I took it. See, I bo-rrowed-it –

She stared confused at him until it clicked. Andrea looked at him with menacing eyes. She lifted up her hand and pointed her index finger at him.

-You… WHAT!?-

-Ahh man, do I have to tell you all over again? I'd rather hangover with those hot chics over there- He asked with laziness, then looked over to where the girls were and winked at them. They giggled.

-Bye! - Zack stormed out, leaving Andrea in the middle of what she said:

-Zachary Martin! How dare y.. Wait where'd he go? – She asked at herself confused.

Just then Cody arrived next to where Andrea was.

-You ok? – Cody asked concerned.

Andrea snapped out of her confusion and momentarily anger towards Zack, and pretended that a truck never ran over her and she was happy as a butterfly.

-Huh? Me? What! Yes I'm ok! - She defended.

-Really? 'Cause it looked like you were lost in a sea of clouds-

She laughed nervously. –I'm fine, just having fun- She quickly grasped her cup and started drinking. She knew if Cody found out, he was eventually sooner or later, he would go extremely mad with himself and furious at Zack for half of eternity.

-I can see you were thirsty- Cody chuckled as she gulped down her drink.

-Yes, dancing makes me thirsty. Who doesn't?-

-Anyways, do you know who threw this party, seems pretty cool-

"_Oh dam it!" _She thought.

-He he, um yeah. I actually just chatted with him now-

-Oh cool, who is he? - Cody asked unaware.

-Well, I can describe him for you-

-Um… ok? - Cody was suspicious.

-He is about your height-

-Uhuh-

-He has a brother, his brother is smart and he is um… dumb?-

-Ok…-

-He goes in our class-

Cody was getting a feeling of who might be, but thought that it wouldn't anyways.

-He used his brother's cash card to throw this party-

Cody felt even more suspicious.

Andrea backed off a bit leaning a bit back and putting her hands in front of her chest to protect herself in case of anything happened after she told him this:

-Did I mention… that he is blonde… and his brother is his..- She gulped the big lump in her throat -…twin- She squeaked the last word preparing her hands for an explosion.

Cody immediately new who it was. He felt the muscle under his eye twitch. His eyes filled with fury.

-Zack- He muttered angrily

-He's the one- Andrea pointed out.

-Where is he!?- He commanded

Andrea pointed to where a group of girls and Zack were.

-I'm gonna kick that little wimp's butt off- He muttered

He masked his face from his anger and headed towards Zack as if he knew nothing at all.

-Hey Zack!-

-Could you hold on? I've gotta deal with my dorky brother- Zack said to girls. They giggled.

Cody rolled his eyes.

-Having fun Cody? - He asked

-Yeah, yeah sure I am. Hey, do you know who threw this party? It's really cool-

-Well glad you like it 'cause I threw it-

-With what money?-

-My cash card's-

-I thought you maxed out your card today at lunch-

-I did-

-Then who's did you use?-

-Yours-

-Zack!-

-What?!-

-I can't believe you took my stuff without permission!-

-I've been doing that to you for the past sixteen years-

-I know but why did it have to be that!?-

An employee came to where Zack and Cody were.

-You maxed out your card- He took out some scissors from his pocket an started cutting the card – Is it a snowflake is it a butterfly, no- He said as he sprinkled the bits and pieces of cut out plastic on the floor. He then left back to work.

-Zack! You maxed out my card!-

-So?-

-So?! This was the money we had to buy food and school supplies for the entire bimester! How could you take my card!-

-Well you left it lying around-

-It was on my bed, under my pillow. Guarded by Mr. Snuggle Bear!-

-He didn't put much of a fight-

Cody started angrily walking towards Zack.

-Cody… Cody? You are coming here to hug me right. Friendly hug right? Right?-

Zack ran for his life up the stairs chased by a furious Cody.


	11. Towel guy

_**A/N:**__ In this chapter, you will basically read about Andrea trying to cheer Cody up. This is the second chapter that is based on an episode that actually aired (Broke N Yo Yo). And Andrea meets Holden._

_**Enjoy!**__**= )**_

**Towel Guy**

Andrea went over to the Sky-Deck to try and get Cody to cheer up, knowing he must be a bit down.

-Hey towel guy- She said with a smile.

-Hey- Cody said tonelessly, not bothering to look at her, while he folded some towels.

Her smile faded slowly. She frowned at his unmade action. To look her in the eyes. She always liked to look at his green-blue eyes, it comforted her when she or another friend was in a though time, it affected her too.

She sighed, knowing that he must be putting a lot of effort to earn some money, so she just shrugged it off, almost.

-So…- She said. Leaning her arms on the side of the booth.

-So…- He repeated, putting away some used towels.

-Did you tackle Zack hard enough? - She asked, already having a good idea of what was his answer going to be.

-Not that hard, but that morning yoga did help- he said. The corners of his lips rose lightly at how yoga got involved with a cash card. He chuckled at the thought of it. Andrea giggled. Cody's head sprung up to look her in her dark chocolate eyes, and pay more attention.

-I didn't know you went to morning yoga-

-Oh but I do, I'm slowly building some muscle and flexibility- He joked.

-Right…- They laughed.

-Are you feeling better? - She asked concerned

-You made feel better- He said, with a sparkle in his eyes.

Andrea couldn't help but feel a blush climb up her cheeks.

Cody kept folding, and putting away and separating and taking out towels. She just kept on looking, thinking on how she can help him on his job.

Cody knew he was being stared by the girl aside him, it didn't bother him a bit. He turned around and tried to make some light out of the situation with some lame humor between him and Andrea:

-May I help you miss? - He said in a professional tone of voice.

Andrea played along and decided to interpret someone with a British accent and fancy dress ware. Luckily she had a scarf on, so she decided to put it in an 'elegant' way: Resting along her arms, on top of her elbows:

-Why yes. Isn't it such a lovely day? Would you care fine gentleman, to bring a towel to the hot tub, then join me for some mid-afternoon tea?-

-Yes of course me fine lady, you always know how to make the best of a situation-

She laughed happily, glad that he was in a good mood again. He gave her a toothy grin, as he heard her _angelic _laugh.

Meanwhile, Zack was serving smoothies, and couldn't help but ruin their fun together. He was getting tired at all the orders and didn't want to have more things in his way.

He came to where they were and spoke in a British accent while making up a small rhyme:

-Why I can see you are having a jolly good time, but if you care, some of us are trying to relax their minds! Now cut the crap off! You look like crazy fools! - He headed back again to the smoothie bar to attend customers.

They both sighed as their fun was ruined. Cody continued folding, and Andrea put her scarf in its original lazy position.

-Are doing anything later? - She asked leaning her arms again on the side of the booth.

-Yes. Work and homework- He pointed out. –Surprisingly, both have 'work' in it-

She frowned.

-Oh, I was hoping I could get a look around the ship-

-You can get Bailey to do that, if you want. I'm sorry but I'm busy. Maybe we could do homework together- He offered

-I guess…- She said still not convinced

-Or you can finish unpacking, which you didn't finish yesterday or the day before yesterday, apparently-

-That's another option…- She shrugged.

She thought a little bit for a while until she came with an idea:

-How 'bout, I help you give out towels to customers, or fold, or put away or take away or separate, anyone of those-

-Thank you but I'm fine-

-Hey towel boy! Over here! - A guy shouted from the hot tub, plus three more other people, spread around the Sky-Deck.

-There's my cue- He said taking some towels to give out. He walked a few steps but his arm got caught by Andrea's hand.

-Are you sure you don't need any help?-

-I'm sure- He delicately shrugged her hand off.

He walked off towards the hot tub and some tables near by and delivered the towels. He then returned back to the booth.

-And are you sure you are not available later on?-

-99% Chance I'm not. Remember, I have to eat. No cash card. Towel boy job-

-How about I leant you some money from my cash card?-

-No. I'm not going to use you're money for my own consume- He told her seriously, while looking her in the eyes. He swore he melted and wanted to surrender defeated. Dark chocolate eyes._ "Beautiful" _He thought.

She sighed. –Ok, ok. I understand- She said sadly.

-Not available for what? - A voice asked.

-Holden- Cody said tonelessly.

-Cody- He answered back bitterly.

Andrea looked at the tall, good looking blonde.

-And you are? ...- She asked shyly.

-Holden- He stretched out his hand.

-Andrea- She greeted more confidently as she shook his hand.

-Oh so you're the new student aboard?-

-Yes, yes I am- She said proudly.

-I couldn't help but over hear a bit of your small conversation as I passed by, I don't mean to intrude, but I would love to give a gorgeous girl like you a tour around- The heartthrob said with a smirk, that any girl would die to see.

Andrea felt a dark red blush fill her cheeks. She giggled at the word 'gorgeous'.

Cody felt jealousy stab his heart. His eyes darkened with jealousy.

-Um, o-ok. I mean, I-I would love to, but I was thinking with going with someone else, I don't now if that person has plans or not, so I'm not sure- She said.

-Is that someone else Cody? - He asked mockingly – One of the twins that broke your heart completely like two days ago, by forgetting about you?-

-Um, I'm right here!-

-Yeah yeah, Could you hold on a minute? - He said, ignoring Cody

-How did you k..?-

-Some other students saw the little spectacle, they felt bad for you. So do I. So I think I could cheer you up- He cut her off.

-Oh, well I don't think I'll need any cheering up, just a tour around the bo..-

-Good then it's a date then! - He said excitedly. He cut her off again. -Bye! Thursday after lunch- He left the deck.

"_Did she just __agree to go on a 'date' with the most annoying, selfish rat in the whole school? HOLDEN!!??? If I could, I would give him a good fist in the mouth with all his teeth knocked out. Grrr! I hate that guy!" _He thought angrily, but tried to hide his emotions to not let Andrea know his feelings.

-That was odd…- He said then took some used towels from a beach chair, and put them in a dirty laundry basket in a cabinet inside the booth.

-You tell me…- She agreed, as she for the third time, rested her arms on the booth.

-So you falling for him? - He said tonelessly.

-What! No! - She defended.

-Right…- He mocked.

-Cody, I just met him- She said seriously.

-I know, but you are. I can see right through you- He said sadly.

"_No, you can't!" _She thought.

-I am _not _falling for him, emphasis on the _not_- She cleared. She was telling the truth.

-I really wanted to show you around- He mumbled.

-That's what I was going to tell him. It's not my fault he cut me off and then rushed off. Now misunderstanding the conversation was his problem- She took her arms of the booth, and put her hands on her hips -In fact, I'm going to look for him right now and tell him I wasn't planning on letting him show me around the ship- She said.

- Whoa wait! You'd rather let me tour you around, and dump a date with the most popular and hottest guy in the school on this ship? And take me, a guy who is literally holding an 'I work for food' sign-

-You know, you are actually working to be able to afford food, and you were fishing for straw hats earlier this morning- She giggled at how comical he was being.

"_I'm gong to regret this" _He thought. –I say, you should go on that date with him-

-And I say, that I rather have the guy in the cute white Tipton employee polo, you know, girls dig that-

-Yeah right- He said in disbelief.

-No really! - She exclaimed –Girls like their guys in polo's- She cooed

-I'm serious, go on the date with him-

-Well, if you're that serious, then… I'll say no- She grinned devilishly.

-What!?-

-You heard me-

-You know you have the chance of becoming popular-

-I don't care if I'm popular or not. I want to spend it along with you-

-Ok, ok fine. I'll try to see if I can do it this Saturday-

-Wednesday-

-I have work tomorrow! - He whined

-Thursday?-

-Still more work-

-Friday! - They both said at the same time.

-At least on Fridays a have a bit less work, but I'd still recommend Saturday-

-Fine! Saturday. Better?-

-Much better- He grinned

Andrea decided this time to enter the inside of the booth; she jumped and sat on one of the cabinets. She saw a candy red circle object sparkle on the other side of the counter.

-What's that? - She pointed at the object.

-Huh? - He looked over his shoulder and turned around to grab the object. He placed it in her hand.

-Oh a yoyo! - She started playing with it. –Wait, are you going to compete for the yoyo contest?-

-Yup- He went back to folding.

-Isn't that like, tomorrow?-

-It's tomorrow?!- He panicked.

-Well duh! How long have you been practicing?-

-Well um…- He laughed nervously –Maybe for about an hour…?-

She sighed. –What are you going to do with the money?-

-Replace it for my cash card and Zack's-

-Oh. Well that's a smart use for it-

-Yeah. Then I don't have to work, and have to hear Zack complaining-

She gave him a confused frown -I thought you just started today-

-I did, but he was whining about it like five minutes before you came over here-

-Well, that's pretty much him-

-I know. He was born with it- He chuckled.

She smiled slightly.

Her mind revolved about something that she couldn't get out of her head for the past two days. She twirled the object in her fingers as she began to think whether to tell him about it or not. Her hand harshly surrounded the yoyo as she collected enough of her guts to bring up the subject. After two minutes of silence she decided to speak:

-Cody?-

-Hmmm?-

-Remember Sunday evening?-

His throat went suddenly dry at the conversation. _"Why'd she have bring that up? What should I say? What's she going to say?" _He thought, panicked.

His mouth bobbed up and down – Y-yes… why?-

"_What should I start with? What should I say?" _She thought.

-I wanted to talk about what happened-

"_Oh no, not the 'almost kiss'!"_

-You mean… the sunset, your song, the um… um…-

-The 'almost kiss'? - She stuttered

-Yeah, what about that?- He quickly blurted out, nervously.

She sighed. -What happened that made sparks fly? - She nervously asked.

_**A/N: **__Dun Dun Dan!_

_To__ be continued…_

_Before __you hit that review button, please be sure to visit the story's official page._

_Just so if you haven't yet._

_But if you have, then…._

_**Please Review!!!!!!**_

_**Thx for reading!!! = )**_


	12. F L A M E

**F L A M E**

Cody was doing homework quietly on his desk. He should be studying by now with Andrea, but a dumb argument/fight got in their way earlier that day during lunch before geography, math and history class.

He couldn't concentrate. It wasn't his fault? Or was it?

It was a weird apocalypse that entered him. He got un-concentrated from his homework. He got distracted by his thoughts revolving one person: Andrea.

He decided to test his luck of romance, by playing a little game of 'FLAME' in the back of a small piece of wrinkled used paper.

He started by writing his and Andrea's name.

An**d**rea

Co**d**y

2 matching letters. Total of letters left: 8

_F L __A__ M E_

1 2 3 4 5

6 7 **8** 9 10

Eight equals 'A'. 'A' equals: affectionate

He tried again by writing their full names.

**Andr**e**a** W**i**ls**on**

C**od**y M**ar**t**in**

14 matching letters. Total of letters left: 8

_F L __A__ M E_

1 2 3 4 5

6 7 **8** 9 10

Eight equals 'A'. 'A' equals: affectionate

Two affectionates. He wanted to get an 'L' or even better an 'M'. So he tried again.

W**i**lso**n**

Mart**in**

4 matching letters. Total of letters left: 8

_F L __A__ M E_

1 2 3 4 5

6 7 **8** 9 10

Eight equals 'A'. 'A' equals: affectionate

This was his third eight in a row. His third 'A'. But he still tried again.

Wils**o**n

C**o**dy

2 matching letters. Total letters left: 8

_F L __A__ M E_

1 2 3 4 5

6 7 **8** 9 10

Eight equals 'A'. 'A' equals: affectionate

Fourth 'A' in a row. He was so annoyed by those eights, he had to get out of the 'affectionate' zone. He wanted a new letter. So he tried again, hoping not too get another '8' or even a '3'.

**An**d**r**e**a**

M**ar**ti**n**

7 matching letters. Total letters left: 5

_F L A M __E_

1 2 3 4 **5**

6 7 8 9 10

Five equals 'E'. 'E' equals: enemies

He stopped as he examined his result. _"Enemies!? How can we possibly become enemies?!" _He thought. He didn't see that one coming. A number '5' wasn't what he was hoping for when he meant that he wanted a new letter, he would rather stick to the 'A'. But he tried again. Again.

An**dy**

Co**dy**

He has never really heard anyone, not even himself, call Andrea: Andy. Nor he either remembers from his early decade years that he or Zack called her that. But still, Andy is a legal nickname for Andrea.

4 matching letters. Total letters left: 4

_F L __A __M__ E_

1 2 3 4 5

6 7 8 **9 **10

Four equals 'M'. 'M' equals: married

Not that he believed in it. He removed the page from his spiral notebook, folded it in half, put it in the desk drawer under some pencils, and whipped through some quadratic equations while scraps of the day floated randomly in and out of his head.

The scrap that kept popping up was the one with the God damn fight. It was more of an argument, so to say.

He decided to stop the equations after a minute. They were due till Friday, so he had time. He opened the drawer, in which he placed the paper in, took it out and placed it on top of the desk closing the drawer back in place.

He viewed his results. Four times affectionate, one time enemies and one time married. No 'F's' for friends or no 'L's' for lovers.

He looked again at 'enemies'. He knew the game was not true, but somehow it made sense with what happened earlier.

_**Flashback:**_

_-What happened that made sparks fly? - She asked nervously._

_Cody gave her a wide-eyed 'you couldn't possibly be asking me that' look._

_He turned __his back to her to keep away any eye contact, and folded a towel. He had to make something up to not let the truth get out._

_-Well maybe the song got to me; it might've softened me up a bit- he said tonelessly._

_She snorted. –Well apparently you soften up more than a bit- She said sarcastically. –The song has nothing to do with you and me kiss..!-_

_He turned around and cut her off by slamming the towel to her side._

_-The fact of you and I almost kissing was because I got really tuned in the song, can't you just let it go?!- It seemed more as if he demanded it than as if he offered/questioned._

_-No I can't! - She implied while slamming her hands on her sides, wrinkling the already wrinkled towel._

_-Well why not?! It was just literally a kiss!-_

_-It's not what we didn't do, it's what is behind the action that you took, that made this almost happen!-_

_-I'm telling you, I was tuned in the song!-_

_-That is not an answer! - He could hear her voice breaking as she said that._

_**End of Flashback**_

He felt it was his entire fault, and it was him that left her irritated, confused and heart broken.

_**Flashback**_

_-Wel__l what do you take as an answer?!-_

_-Something that is not made up!-_

_-Look, I know you came over here to cheer me up from the cash card incident, but this is not helping! If you leave, I would really appreciate it-_

_-I am not leaving until you tell me the truth!-_

_-You want the truth? Hell I'll tell you the truth! I don't know!-_

_He wanted to tell her: '-Now you can go to hell and not accept these words, or take them and leave with what's left from your dignity!-'. But he would never be so cruel to say that, even doe he did want to._

_But Andrea could read right through his face, his dark eyes saying that. There was no need for words to tell her that, she knew what he wanted so badly to say._

_-Look I don't know ok, just please leave me alone right now. Thanks for coming by- He said quietly._

_But it was too late. She had seen right through him now. She was hurt._

_He took it back immediately. He regretted ever thinking about that._

_She hoped of the cabinet, straightened her clothes and started to walk away a few steps before she had to stop and answer his question:_

_-Where are you going? - Confusion and disappointment in his voice. He regretted ever telling her to leave; he now wanted to envelop her in millions of sorry's._

_-I'm heading to Bailey's cabin, with what is left of my dignity- She said with her broken voice and tears swelling up in her eyes._

_-Do you know where it is? - He asked_

_-No, but I'd rather prefer being lost in the ship than spend the rest of the semester seeing you're face!-_

_And with that she left heartbroken the Sky-Deck._

_**End of Flashback**_

His head tilted downwards and hit the hard wood of the desk. The pain he felt with the impact of his forehead with the bare desk was nothing compared to what he felt. Guilty as dirty is the mud. He did something wrong again and he didn't know how to fix it. He quietly sobbed in confusion as soaked the piece of paper that corresponded to the luck game he played several minutes ago, with his tears.

_**A/N:**_

_So what do you think?_

_Good, crappy, one of best chaps?_

_Characters a little OOC?..._

_I dunno, u decide_

_Please review to tell me what you think_

_As always ^ =D_

_Oh and if you have time be sure to check out the site,_

_for exclusive drafts I've created that are soon going to be posted_

_into chaps_

_**Thanks for **__**reading **__**and **__**reviewing!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!!**_


	13. A thought

**A thought**

_**Andrea's POV:**_

At night, with no shine in the ocean, meaning it was a new moon, I angrily unlocked and opened the door to my cabin and was surprised to see Cody was sleeping soundly on his desk. There he was; his head over papers and school books splurged over. I have been so irritated and depressed all afternoon.

Thanks to the dumb of me, I was wandering the student's cabins not knowing where Bailey's was. Somehow I ended up being next to the laboratory, heard the school bell and had to run about two minutes to get to the correct classroom. I was late and tired of running, besides running into a maid's cart in the way; yeah, that hurt, and left me with an aching bruise in my arm. I didn't speak to him [Cody] during the last three periods we had. The time that went by felt like hell. I wonder if he felt it too?...

I could see his mouth slightly parted with a little drop of saliva on the corner of his lip. I smirked and sighed. It was a bit of a funny sight. But that didn't welcome the compassionate side of me in yet. I still had the cranky monster, thanks to the fight we had earlier and that didn't give me time for lunch. And I was starving during class, as hungry as hot are the flames in hell. When it comes to food, never mess with me. And even more so that I am Mexican. Now that's something you don't want to get into.

I tried to relax so I changed into my pajamas and lay in my bed under the covers. I turned off the nightstand lamp and just looked at the ceiling. I didn't bother waking up Cody from his peaceful sleep on his desk, he somehow looked comfy. And after what happened earlier, it's probably best to not speak to each other or have any social contact for now. I'd prefer to fix this up later.

I thought about home. My city, my house, my friends, my food. My sport. Swimming. The pool, the nice cold Olympic pool I went to, to go practice. Swimming makes me relax and be myself, and turn my competitive side on. I swim and I feel I'm flying, the world around me comes to a halt and I let it go while it lasts. Besides, it's where I'm meant to be. I'm a water sign. I'm a fish, a Pisces. It's somehow in my blood. I wished, I thought, I planned on going one of these days, this week, on one of the ship's pools. I wonder if they have an Olympic pool? I'll just have to find out later, when I get some rest for now and let reality go away while I dream in this night's sleep.

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for not updating for almost a month, I got caught up with school, shomework and other activities. I rewrote this chapter today (April 4) because I thought of saving it for another chapter, and it was going to change the story in another way right now that I didn't want, so I wrote this for about ten minutes._

_She [Andrea] reflects a little, and expresses how her stress felt and you could see she is a bit homesick, this chapter is short but it is still somehow important because she expresses how she feels._

_I took long not updating because, besides school, I had my birthday, and Friday I just returned from a week's trip from the small town of Creel in Chihuahua. I will try to post pictures later in the site's blog. I went to a lake and a waterfall and so on… many other things… it is beautiful..._

_I already have the idea for the next chapters, and I hope to post them up soon. Thank you for your reading, reviewing, support and your pacience._

_**Thanx =D**_

**P.S.:** Thanks Tiger for your congrats on my B-Day.! You brightned up my day yesterday!

I couldn't check my email because I was in Creel!! Thanks!!!! =D 3 3


	14. Come to papa baby!

_**A/N: **__Wow it's been a long, long time since I haven't updated but, what can I say? I have a really busy life right now. But summer is almost here so I will have lots of time to publish more chapters._

_This chapter is different as the 'typoes' are- you can say 'done for'._

**- - **_are replaced by _**" " **_so there is no more reading problems. I will apply this to the earlier chapters and so on… Just another way to improve my writing skills…_

_Also, if you may have noticed two things:_

_-One: I have improved my writing skills, and also expanded my vocabulary_

_-Two: Chapters 1-5 ocurred on Sunday (first day)_

_Chapters 6-10 ocurred on Monday (second day)_

_Chapters 11-13 ocurred on Thuesday (Third day)_

_And finally this Chapter (14) is now starting on Wednesday_

_Ok, now I will let you read… hehe Enjoy! =D _

* * *

**Come to papa baby!**

_**Third Person POV:**_

Cody's eyes slowly, gradually opened and squinted when receiving the bright light that came from the porthole, which confused him.

"_Why is there so much light coming in from the window? Is it not the afternoon?" _He thought, confused.

He groaned as he lifted his head up from the desk. As he yawned his arms stretched and then dropped lazily.

"_I might've slept for about an hour or two, but that still doesn't explain so much light coming in…__?..." _He thought, still confused.

He got up from the chair, turned around and winced harder as the porthole's morning light hit his face, painting his skin a golden tone. He placed a hand over his eyes to block out some sun rays.

He walked over to the nightstand table and sat on his bed's side. His roommate's bed was empty and neatly folded as his. He looked over at the clock, and his eyes widened at the time as he nearly fainted.

"7'o two am! Holy guacamole!"

He rapidly headed over to the bathroom and took a two minute shower; he came out running out into the room with his hair soaking wet and the towel falling of him. He quickly roamed through his closet, wet and naked with the towel in the middle of the room.

He heard his cell phone receive a text. He threw his head back and groaned as he had no time to either answer or check on the phone, for it was five past seven.

He threw a striped polo shirt, some dark jeans, boxers, socks and vans onto the bed and started rapidly placing them on. He quickly went to check the text:

_-Bro' __where r u? - _It was from Zack.

With wet hair and everything on except one sock and the shoes, he placed his wallet and cell phone in his pockets and grabbed the vans and sock in his hand while he closed the cabin door. He could barely breathe as he was hopping with one leg, one sock in his mouth and trying to put one shoe in his foot in the air with one hand while the other held another shoe through the hallways. Maids and passengers looked at him as if he were some crazy maniac.

He got to the Sky-Deck still fighting for the last shoe to enter his foot, as if the vans was too small. He let go and stomped his foot on the floor (loud thump), succeeding his action against the shoe. Every one just stared at him in silence.

"He-he, um hi…" He stuttered as a blush crept up his face. The sound of conversations and silverware dinging against dishes grew back again, and filled the Sky Deck with cafeteria noises. _"Awkward" _He thought.

Cody went to check on the buffet trays. All that was left was some watermelon triangles, two slices of ham, and a cup of orange juice.

He took what there was and spotted the table where his identical brother and afro-haired friend were. He sat down next to them.

"Good morning sunshine!" Zack screamed in his face "Well aren't you looking great this morning!" He said with sarcasm.

"Hey" Cody retorted.

"We saved you some food, but I couldn't help it and I ate it …sorry" Woody added.

"That's ok, don't worry" Cody reassured.

"Well enough with the 'forgivie here forgivie there' chit chat- Why were you late? I mean, you've never been at least this late before, you barely got something to eat…" Cody wasn't surprised it was this was his brother's mind talking.

"And your polo's insides are outsides" Woody commented.

"(sighs) It's actually my fault. I mean, I literally passed out on my desk"

"No bro'. The fault is not yours, the fault is in the little devil over there in that table" Zack pointed over to where Andrea was sitting. She was next to Bailey, London and Addison.

"Andrea is not a devil she is just sensitive" Cody retorted.

"No no no! She is one! See now, Andy should have woken you up, first thing. Second, she didn't come over here to our table, she decided to stay in a table of girlie chicks, and third, I'm guessing you two had a fight- No I'm not guessing! I saw you arguing with her yesterday!" Zack stated.

"Andy?" Was the first thing that tonelessly came out of Cody's mouth.

Woody answered his doubtful question/comment "Well if you think about it, it's kind of hard to say Andrea- and long"

"So we decided to call her Andy from now on" Zack added.

"I don't recall.. ever.. calling anyone that, especially to Andrea. Not even in our entire childhood" Cody said.

"Well then let's start now" Zack retorted. He took a napkin and ripped it into a few strips, and then threw them up in the air. Cody and Woody shook of some remaining pieces of napkin of their hair.

"See, confetti. Now it's official!" Zack said.

"Well anyways what's your point?" Cody asked Zack.

"That from now on we are calling Andy, um… Andy"

"No not that, the other point you were getting to"

"Oh right… yeah well I had no specific point, I was actually going to ask you what's going on with you two? I mean, before I know it, I'm going to find your cabin in ruins, or you two embraced in each other, up in the clouds in romance city"

"Very funny Zack"

"He has a point" Woody said.

Zack continued: "No really! I mean, you said so before: You almost kissed Andy. You fell for her. On her first day here! Maybe you should just leave her some space"

Zack had a point. A very wise point. Something was going on between them and it was either going to lead them in destruction or in the clouds. Cody thought for a moment, letting to sink in his brother's creepy-odd wise words.

"Truth is, there's been really much drama between us, these- what? Three days she's been here? - And maybe when we were little I might've had a slight crush on her, if I can remember well. I might have gotten my emotions to excited to see her. Same with her, she was happy to see us, but also sad and disappointed that we didn't really recognize her- at all. It must have been a mix of emotions last Sunday, so we weren't responding well. Besides I actually like Bailey, so we've got nothing going on right now. I got to talk to her and clear things up, if there is need to" Cody said.

"And that's what you got to tell her, but not now, maybe after noon, after work. Oh but wait you've got that yoyo contest right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah and I need to practice like all day to master my 'string theory' move, and win those one thousand bucks" Cody had a little hope on this.

"Well then I'll take your shift" Zack simply said.

"You can handle two jobs? You can barely deal with your own job" Cody wasn't convinced.

"Hey, if it's money I say: 'Come to papa baby!' "

"Ok…" Cody agreed.

"Who knows? You can even impress Bailey!" Zack added.

"Yeah, you're right…" Cody finally gave in.

They stood up as they heard the bell ring and headed towards class.

"Aren't you going to fix up your polo?" Woody finally asked Cody.

"Oh right! I'll meet you guys in class"

"Don't be late bro', or you wont get the homework for tomorrow, not that I care for mine"

"I already planned the homework two weeks ahead" Cody pointed out.

"Oh right, I forgot I had a nerdy brother" Zack mocked non-offense.

"Yeah, and to think that's even possible…" And with that Cody rushed of to the bathroom, to later catch on. _"Guess I'll have to fix up things later with Andr- Andy" _He thought.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__So what do you think? __**Hit that review button!**__ And if you want check out the site! =D (that is just a suggestion… you know)_

_**Thx for reading**__**!**_

_**TBC…**_


End file.
